


Marimo

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Lobster Cameo, M/M, Marimo, Painting, Teen Romance, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Marimo were the perfect addition to Yusuke's aquarium. Not only did they require extremely little in the way of care, but their velvety texture, vivid colour and perfectly spherical forms were pleasing to the eye. They didn't seem to bother the lobsters either, which was certainly a bonus.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: write to my heart





	Marimo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **write to my heart** shiritori community. My starter came from "Idiot marimo."

Marimo were the perfect addition to Yusuke's aquarium. Not only did they require extremely little in the way of care, but their velvety texture, vivid colour and perfectly spherical forms were pleasing to the eye. They didn't seem to bother the lobsters either, which was certainly a bonus.

"Perhaps we could go to Lake Akan this October," Akira said, still busy organising Yusuke's paint brushes. He didn't have to do that, but he seemed to find the ritual relaxing after their afternoons painting together, and Yusuke couldn't really complain about a tidy workspace.

"I'd like that. Have you been before?"

"Once, with my mother." Akira sighed wistfully. "The festival goes on for three days. Or we could take a ferry to Churui Island for a day trip any time, if that suits you better. The observation center is really something as well."

"Both sound magnificent." Akira smiled, and Yusuke noticed, with some amusement, that something about his manner was rather cat-like, even when compared to Morgana (who, to be fair, was often distinctly un-feline, for a feline). "Perhaps I ought to send a group message to-"

"No!" Yusuke startled, so accustomed to Akira's soothing tones. "Sorry, I - what I _mean_ is that I thought it might be nice if just the two of us went this time. If you'd like to, that is."

"Just the two of us?" Akira chuckled, putting the last of the paintbrushes away.

"Yes, Yusuke. Just the two of us. Unless you'd like me to bring Ryuji with me on our date?"

"Oh." For some reason Yusuke's stomach felt weird, and his cheeks had started to feel very warm. But not in a _bad_ way. "Then...yes. I'd like that. Not bringing Ryuji, I mean-" Akira leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know."


End file.
